As we go on Despite our Fate
by Colhan3000
Summary: As Link and Medli head to Dragon Roost Island to watch Quills son receive his scale Link thinks back to his adventure to save his sister five years ago, and of what the future might bring. Rated to be safe, Spoiler Alert


I always wanted to do a Zelda fiction, you know just to move away once and branch out from Anime

**_I do not own Zelda_**

**In this story I'm kind of mixing Ocarina of Time with Wind Waker, and after all you see a lot of things that point to Hyrule that once existed 100 years in the games time. So this is kind of my theory mixed around of what went on a little through out those years and it being mixed in with the actual plot of my story. Confused? You'll see! **

**THIS IS MY FIRST ZELDA FICTION! So be nice, flames will be ignored. **

**By the way, the beginning might be a little boring. Ugh my stories beginnings ALWAYS END UP BORING! I have to break that habit…**

**HUGE SPOILERS IN HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN ANY PART OF THE PLOT OF THE GAME LEAVE NOW!**

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**As we go on Despite our Fate **

Seventeen year old Link sailed at full speed as the winds carried him across the Great Sea, along with him was young Medli use to be an attendant in training of Dragon Roost Island's dragon guardian Valoo who gave out scales to of aged fledglings to get wings which was a trademark all natives of the island had. It was hard to believe that five years had passed since Link had ended his adventure; Medli was to be in the Earth Temple praying for the Master Sword to keep its blade shining with the power to destroy evil. However Ganon after a struggling battle and with Tetra…no…with Princess Zelda's help and the former King of the forgotten land of Hyrule they had defeated him, but to day was a day to be happy. Today Quill's son was going to climb to Valoo to receive his scale to grow his wings, Link smiled as he remembered the day his old friend Quill had married just a few months after his quest had finished.

The girls name was Korma and she had flowing white hair tipped always with black at the end as if the hair was trying to imitate an eagles feather, her eyes red and shining with a bright a glow of life. Korma was a sweet and sensitive woman who loved children, and was looking forward to one day being the mother of three instead of two. The day of the wedding Link could not believe how shaky Quill was and it was a sight to see the normally calm and seriose mail carrier, standing in his formal dress of red robes and wrist bands made of feathers with a hidden hint of slight nervousness on his face. The bride Korma was in a flowing gown of soft dawn feathers, the marriage sight was the Wind Shrine that was out back of the island. Link had wished his friend luck with his future as a married man.

Quill and Korma had two children who Link had met since he made it a point to never miss their birthdays, the oldest the boy who was the main event today of receiving his wings. His name was Karmi and was almost a mini version of his proud father and was a close friend to the now teenaged Prince Komali, the other child was a girl named Bashi who was a tender three years old and adored her older brother, she was practically a clone of her mother in both appearance and her sweet and peaceful personality. Link smiled as he pictured the siblings in his minds eye, the two got along similar to him and his own sister and Karmi would protect his sister with such a burning intensity that it made Link chuckle as to how he would take the idea of his sister marrying one day when he became a teenager. Link and Medli had been with Quill on the days both his children were born, Link remembered how Medli had cuddled and cooed at the babies and the thought of her with her own children one day made him smile, even Earth Gods should have a chance of finding a person who would love them, that was something he felt should not be stolen from anyone. Today Medli would guide young Karmi to Valoo as she guide Prince Komali those many years ago.

Link looked at Medli from the corner of his eye. He remembered the day clear as the sea itself when she had awaked as the Earth God, but how a girl born with the blood line of people who soared through the air could be part of a blood line of a Zora woman was a bit strange. Link knew what the Zora's were, after his travels on the sea he had looked into old texts of history he had grabbed when he had entered Hyrule Castle for the first time. He knew that the Zora's were a race of people similar to the Zora woman Laruto, they had lived in a cave behind a water wall in the land of Hyrule that would clear way for one who played a tune on a Ocarina. But those people had not flown in the air like Medli's race does they were fish people who swam in the water, Link guessed that maybe the Zora's evolved into bird people at one point maybe because Laruto was the only Zora he had ever seen and she was a ghost when they had met. That would say how someone of Medli's race could be related to her, but not all the Zora's could be gone since Laruto had been alive until Ganon had gotten hold of her and spilled her blood so that the Master Sword would never shine again.

Link shook his head shaking away the confusing thoughts of days gone by and pushed the lever to the right so that the boat would turn, a boat was all the King of Red Loins was now, no longer infused with the power of the Hyrulian king who had drowned along with his once peaceful land, the eyes of the boat now closed and the mouth not opening to speak, Link's mind again floated to the text he had that were in a box back at his home. Now those scrolls were the only thing left of old Hyrule aside from him and Tetra who were the reincarnations of a Hyrule Princess, and a boy who was once of a forest race of people called the Korkiri who never grew old. The old text had told how the hero of legends had been carried into the forest by his mother who was injured, and used the last of her power to save her son. The guardian of that forest was the Deku Tree and had died when Ganon all those years ago tried to take a special stone from the forest, but it is written that after seven years when the hero had been awakened from a seal of some kind that a new tree began to grow.

Which lead Link to believe that the Deku Tree he had met in Forest Haven was the same tree and that the Korok's were the former Korkiri. The cloths he was clothed in during his quest and right now as he sailed to Dragon Roost were the green cloths that the Korkiri use to wear; he knew this because one of the sages the hero had saved in his quest was a Korkiri girl. He remembered seeing her picture in the chamber the Master Sword had been, the picture was made of stained glass surrounded by stained glass pictures of the other sages, the girl had had green hair and had similar cloths on as he did, and in the back round of the picture were many leaves to show she was from the forest. Even to this day Link had worn his green cloths and had other cloths similar to it now, but the one he wore during his quest he kept safe covered in a sheet under his bed so he could un wrap it and look at it to remember his adventure. Besides he had worn that thing when he was twelve, and he had grown quite a lot in the past five years into a handsome young man as his grandmother told him "Your going to break a few hearts my grandson" his grandmother had told him warmly, Link blushed he didn't really ever think about his looks his sister had said he didn't have a vain bone in his body.

Thinking of his cloths he remembered the day that Zill and Jeol back at Outset island became of age and dawned the green garbs, Link held back a laugh at remembering how the old brothers Orca and Stugeon took up the job to train them as the youths of old once were, taking turns each day to train the boys in fighting and wisdom. Stugeon on the day after they worn the green cloths began filling their minds with the wisdom he had gained all the years, Orca had trained them in the art of swords play and using other weapons. Stugeon would always complain about how Zill and Joel would be more energetic when they went to Orca for their training. While Jeol showed skill in knowledge he used that to grain strength in his sword training, Zill had trouble in both and Joel would often train with him. Orca being as old as he was could no longer spar with his students as he had done with Link, so Link also joined in to help train the boys. Both Zill and Joel had taken to wearing their green cloths everyday, as young children they had always looked up to Link as a older brother.

"Link stop! You going to crash into the beach!" Medli said pointing to the beach of Dragon Roost which they were coming towards at a very fast speed; Link came out of his thoughts to bring the sail down. The boat began to slow down and finally bumped onto the sandy beach, up above Link could hear the low none violent roaring of Valoo who was sitting at the very top of the island's only mountain which was all the island really was. Link helped Medli out of the boat and they climbed up to Rito village's entrance.

"Link its good to see you again! Look alive Akoot say something" came the voice of Skett behind him was Akoot who as always spoke after his friend.

"I was just going too Skeet, yes Quill was hoping you and Medli would return for this event" Akoot said looking over in the direction of the entrance to Quills and Korma's house.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything you guys" Link said smiling as the flap to the house opened and a young boy appeared, he saw Link and crossed his wingless arms in an attempt to look like his father, but Link could see some un easiness in the boys stance as he stood looking at him.

"Hello Karmi, are you ready to get your scale and grow your wings?" Medli asked smiling down at the boy; Karmi nodded but seemed even more un easy then before.

"Linky!" came a call from the door as a little girl with fair skin, flowing white hair tipped with black at the bottom toddled up to them, her red eyes sparkling as she ran to her brother and clung to him. "Linky are you going to she Karmi see the cute dragon?" she asked still not fully schooled in the ways of her people.

"Yup! I bet you can't wait to get your wings huh?" Link asked, the girl beamed up at him.

"Yup! I'm going to see the dragon and get my wings, then I'm going to fly all across the Great Sea" she said proudly smiling up at her brother who seemed to calm at the company of his sister.

"The great sea is pretty big you know Bashi" Link said "I should know I've traveled all over it when I was younger" he said remembering the first time he came to the island.

"Well I have to be smart if I want to become an attendant like Medli" she said looking over at the new Earth God "Would you train me to become as good an attendant as you are?" she asked. Medli's eyes widened before she smiled a somewhat glassy look to her eyes.

"I'd be honored to train you Bashi when your parents see fit to have me start" Medli said. Link couldn't help but smile at Medli, he knew that the Earth God ever thought that any of the Dragon Roost girls would want training from her, she was still a little inexperienced and Link felt this would help her push even harder at becoming better and help the new attendance along.

"Karmi do not forget you have to be at the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern soon" Akoot said.

"Yes the sooner you go in the sooner you'll be flying along with everyone else" Skett said and the two walked off. Bashi giggled.

"They love finishing each others sentences don't they?" she asked as Quill made his way out of his house followed by his wife Korma.

"Link I'm glad you could come for this" Quill said holding out his winged hand; Link took his hand in his own and shook it. Korma walked over to them and smiled.

"Link, Medli It's nice to see you" she said and looked at her son and then kneed down at his eye level, "Be careful when you go in there okay honey?" she said and kissed his forehead.

"MOM! COME ON I'M GOING TO GET MY WINGS TODAY! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!" Karmi said rubbing his forehead like a bug had been put on it, Bashi giggled and Korma just smiled at him.

"We should head to the entrance of Dragon Roost Cavern, the parents have to be there first" Quill said and Korma nodded.

Karmi watched his parents head to the hall that lead to the cavern, then the boy walked out to were the balcony was leaving Link, Medli and Bashi in the main hall. "He's scared" Bashi said looking down at the floor with worry in her red eyes, "He's worried he won't make it to the top and get his scale" she said looking at the entrance that her brother left from "I know he can do it, he is very brave you know he fought off this creepy red jelly thing that was oozing on the ground when it was jumping at me" she said her eyes shining with sisterly adoration.

"Your brother fought off a Chu Chu that was attacking you?" Link asked and Bashi nodded.

"Yup daddy was proud of him, he said a true man protects those he is connected to with all his power. And that he acted like a real man that day" she said giggling a little "You boys like talking about becoming men a lot don't you?" she asked before walking back into the house.

"I will make sure that Karmi gets to Valoo safe and sound" Medli said fiercely crushing her harp close to her.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll do fine, and so will you remember the first person you helped?" Link asked and Medli nodded.

"Yes, the prince was the same as Karmi although he isn't acting as ruff as he did" Medli said walking off. Link walked outside and felt the wind blow through the bangs of blond hair that were poking from his hat; he said down and leaned his back onto the warm rock wall breathing in the salty air of the sea.

_Don't worry Karmi you'll do fine_

**Later that day**

Link stood at newly build bridge that lead into the cavern that he had once entered five years ago, above him other Rito villagers were either standing on the upper balcony over looking the area or were hovering in the air flapping their wings getting a full view of the festivities. At the opposite end of the bridge Medli stood holding her harp awaiting for Karmi to make his appearance at the other end, and meet her so that they would enter together as the ceremony went. Prince Komali and his father the Chiftain along with Quill and Korma, Link had learned how the ceremony went long ago from Quill. The Chiftain and his family would congratulate the parents of the fledgling or fledglings, then if their was more then one Rito child that was to collect his or her scale they would go in one at a time and meet the attendant at the other end and make their way into the cavern. Then when they came out the next child would be brought in, when the all the fledglings or single fledgling was finished they would have a feast in the main hall.

Link heard a clapping sound and saw that it was the Chiftain trying to get everyone's attention, "We are here today, to watch the son of Quill and Korma enter Dragon Roost Cavern and gain that which will allow him to grow his wings." The Chiftain looked around at all those gathered around and then over to Medli who was looking in the direction of the door in which Karmi was to appear, the Chiftain turned to the doorway and clapped twice "Fledgling Karmi come forth" the Chiftain said as all eyes looked towards the door, but Kamri did not make an entrance. Thinking that maybe Kamri did not hear him the Chiftain called again "Fledgling Karmi come forth so that you may enter the cavern and revive your scale", but the young Fledgling still did not appear. Link looked over at Medli who was looking worried and was clutching her harp, Link then turned to Quill and Korma who looked worried as well. Link could hear mutters from the Rito around him wondering where Kamri was, Korma looked very worried and Link wasn't surprised in the least since his grandma was always worrying about him.

The Chiftain walked over to the door and moved the flap then turned to the guards, "Skett, Akoot, Hoskit, Basht and Bisht fly all around the island. The beach the main hall, everywhere and if you find young Kamri come and report to me at once" the Chiftain said. All five guards nodded and then took to the air, Korma put her head on her husbands shoulder and Quill wrapped his winged arms to comfort his wife. Little Bashi toddled away from the cluster of butterflies she was playing with to hug her mothers leg, Link turned away from the scene knowing it wasn't polite to stare and saw Medli running up to him from the other side of the bridge.

"Link! What do you think happened to Kamri?" she asked wondering what was going on.

"Not sure, maybe he got nervous" Link said looking at the Rito prince who had just taken off into the air.

"Maybe, you go look around the beach and I'll look around the main hall" Medli said and Link nodded, the Rito girl took off into the air and Link ran into the hall passing Basht who was heading into the mailroom to look for the missing boy.

He ran up the stairs and went out onto one of the islands many balconys and looked around, he looked to his right and saw the balcony that he had found Medli playing her harp the day he had come to take her to the Earth Temple. Link started to walk up to the spot when he heard a sound _It sounds like somebody…crying?_ , Link began walking up again when he saw who it was. Young Kamri was sitting on the ground, his back leaning on the guard rail and his legs bent up to his chin, he looked a little scared. Before Link could walk over to ask the young Rito boy what was wrong he heard the flapping of wings, Prince Komali came down gently on his brown and white feathered wings and stood in front of the boy who he had come to call his friend. Link felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Medli, both looked on at what would happen next.

"Kamri whats the matter? Everyone is waiting for you at the entence" Prince Komali said sitting down next to the younger boy.

"I'm, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll let everyone down, that I'll let my dad down" Kamri said looking up at the peak were Valoo's scaly head could be seen.

"Kamri, there is only one way in the world that you could let your father down" Komali putting his hand on his fellow Rito.

"What is that" the young boy asked his fear removed slightly by curiosity.

"The only way you could let down anyone today is by not even trying, give up before you even know what your up against" Komali said.

"So, if I don't do it dad and everyone will be disappointed" Kamri said looking at the Rito prince.

"Yes, and believe me I know a lot about what your going through" Komali said his eyes suddenly looked as if he was remembering that moment.

"You do?" Kamri asked and the prince nodded.

"When I was of age my grandmother had passed away, she was my strength at that time as I was not very brave" Komali said feeling the memory wash over him of when he and Medli entered the cavern; when Valoo suddenly went wild and he fell of a high ledge outside when they were almost at the top and Medli was to slow to catch him, he was lucky his father had heard him screaming. "I had had a bad experience when going to see Valoo because of a man named Ganaondorf meddling and aggravating Valoo" Komali deciding best not to go into the full detail of the incident. "I…I never wanted to go back up there, I would have rather stayed on the ground" Komali said looking at the younger boy who had a look of pure astonishment in his eyes, he had always seen Komali as a strong and brave person and this was surprising news.

"Komali, I always thought you were fearless. You never seemed scared ever!" Kamri said and Komali laughed.

"Kamri courage does not mean you are not scared of anything. Having courage is being able to FACE what you are scared of, lucky for me I had Link to show that to me when he came to our island for the first time" Komali said looking fast over to were Link and Medli were standing.

"Link helped you?" Kamri asked and the prince nodded.

"Yes, be live it or not I was a wimp back then Kamri" Komali said with some humor in his voice, Kamri stood up looking towards the peak before speaking.

"Komali, I'm going to go back to the cavern. I'm going to try" Kamri said smiling at the teenaged Rito prince. Komali stood as well and padded the young Rito's head.

"Good. I would expected nothing less from you Kamri" Kamri dusted his robes off before running back in and calling back.

"See you at the entrance Komali!" Komali smiled and called back.

"Sure thing!". When the boy was out of sight and hearing range both Link and Medli same from were they were hiding.

"That was a good thing you did for Kamri" Medli said.

"I had to do something, he does see me as a big brother and I only did what a older brother would do" Komali said and Link had to smile.

"Join the club, but its not something I would ever give up believe me. I fought hard to save Aryll that one time and I'll do it again if I she is ever in danger again"

"Oh! I have to get back to the cavern entrance! See you two there!" Medli said suddenly before taking off in a rush, Komali turned to Link.

"Ever notice that she does this every year with fledglings?" he asked and Link laughed "Yah, and you being the first time she did it because you ran off after giving me Din's Pearl" Link pointed out. Komali shrugged and took to the air, "HEY!" Link yelled laughing and ran in to the hall that Medli had.

**Later that day**

Link had enjoyed the feast that came after Kamri returned with a red scale in his hand, having not been their when Komali had come out of the cave he was surprised to see the scale rise into the air glowing before breaking in two and sinking them selves into the boys arms. During the feast Kamri was complaining that his arms were itching, and Quill pulled back the boys sleeves to find many little bumps were shoots for the feathers of his new wings were growing in. Everyone mostly the women giggled when little Bashi toddled over to her brother and kissed his arms to "Make them feel better", needless to say Kamri blushed but didn't have the heart to tell her to knock it off. Aside from that the meal had been great and Link rather linked Rito cuisine, but nothing would ever beat a bowl of his grandmother's homemade soup in his opinion. After a dessert of honey glazed corn and after the sun went down, Link got the boat ready as Medli said goodbye again hugging everyone. Kamri thanked her for being his guild in the cavern; he was now wearing robes with shorter sleeves to reduce the intense itching that came from his growing wings. The shoots were now a little longer then they were when discovered and Link was amazed at the speed of growth in them. Link brought the sail up and tied it in place "Medli time to go" he called over the roaring of the ocean, Medli ran over to the boat calling good bye again.

Link took off as everyone waved go bye from the shore of Dragon Roost Island, he set the course for the island that housed the Earth Temple to drop off Medli. For some reason he remembered that voyage he and Tetra had gone on, not long after Aryll was saved and Ganon finally gone from the world. Link had been disappointed when on that journey across the Great Sea, he and Tetra had not found a new island as a new land as the King of Hyrule had said. As he sailed pondering this he caught the site of one of the Korok's caring for yet another tree, Link was starting to notice that the islands that they planted trees were growing just as the Deku Tree had told him. That was when a thought hit him, what if that new land just had not been created yet? What if that land happened to be the island the Deku Tree hoped would come to pass, an island that connected with every island on the Great Sea. Link couldn't help but grin, if that what would be the new land he and Tetra would travel to then he was happy to wait for it to come into being.

His and Tetra's new land…the New Hyrule

**THE END**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Okay, the new Zelda game coming out this June is the sequel to Wind Waker and is suppose to take place 100 years after Wind Waker. No it isn't painted with C Cells like the other game, look it up and your eyes will bug out from the graphics, Link isn't a child or teenager in the new game either, he's fully grown and a adult. But I wanted my story to not only fit in with Wind Waker but also fit in to the story of the new Zelda game "The Legend of Zelda: Translated Title" coming out this June 2005.

The world you play in is called Hyrule in the new game, so even if in Wind Waker at the end of the game when the king said it would not be Hyrule that would be the land he and Tetra would find it's still called Hyrule. I just added that part about the Deku's Trees wish for the islands to come together just to add why Link and Tetra aren't still sailing around in my story after five years have passed looking for this world. The Rito have always been my favorite race in Wind Waker, them along with the Zora's.


End file.
